1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle brake technology and more particularly, to a bicycle brake device having a warning function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent 553149 discloses a brake light for bicycle, which comprises a brake shoe and a light-emitting unit. The brake shoe is affixed to a brake arm and movable with the brake arm, comprising a touch rod. The light-emitting unit comprises a battery and a warning device. The battery is mounted in the brake shoe, having two opposite terminals. The warning device is mounted in one side of the brake shoe, having one contact pin thereof electrically connected with one terminal of the battery. When the brake shoe is moved by the brake arm to force the resilient touch rod into contact with the wheel rim, the touch rod will force the other contact pin of the warning device into contact with the other terminal of the battery. At this time, the battery is electrically connected to provide battery power to the warning device, causing the warning device to give off light for warning.
In the aforesaid prior art design, the touch rod of the brake shoe has a rib connected to an annular groove at the brake shoe so that the touch rod is elastically movable in the annular groove. When the touch rod touches the wheel ring, it will be forced backwards to push the other contact pin of the warning device. According to this design, the touch rod is not affixed to the brake shoe. Thus, the touch rod tends to be biased by an external force. If the touch rod is improperly biased, it may be unable to positively push the respective contact pin of the warning device, resulting in a contact error.